The present invention relates to a knowledge inferential processing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a knowledge inferential processing apparatus for easily confirming processes which provide the inferential results by recording a sequence of the inferential processing results of rules.
Technology relating to knowledge inferential processing apparatus, etc. is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Nos. 61-177546 and 62-14227 for example. Such knowledge inferential processing apparatuses have measures for shortening time for processing the inference. However, such knowledge inferential processing apparatuses are not provided with a device for recording and reproducing the processes providing the inferential results. Accordingly, an operator cannot confirm the processes providing the inferential results.